Good Girls Gone Bad!
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Bella was the goody toe shoe of Forks until she met her boyfriend wont say who . now some new students show up and become friends with Bella. What will happen? i suck at summarys..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first story for twilight, so go easy on me. I know I probably suck at the dialogue so be prepared.**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile, letting you decide which story I should devote most of my time to. So choose wisely…..so GET TO VOTING…..THANKS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_Ugh stupid alarm clock'_ Bella thought as she got up out of bed.

She grabbed her clothes that had been picked out for her the night before and went to take a shower. Her friends always picked out what she should wear. She didn't mind though, they things they picked out always ended up looking good on her.

As she was in the shower she thought about the night before….

"_It's not like we haven't done it before" he had said as he laid her on her bed._

"_I know but my dads just down the hall….what if he wakes up" she said._

"_We'll be really quite" he said as he began kissing her neck._

_She could feel her body giving in, he always new just what to do, that's why it happened the first time he knew what he was doing and even though a part of her had wanted to wait till marriage, she gave in._

_She didn't regret it though. That night had been one of the best of her life, she was pretty sure she was in love with this guy. He always made her feel special, her first day here he told her what the other guys in the school where doing….betting on who could get her into bed, he had been so sweet to her. He was the bad boy of the school but she knew there was more to him, but she liked the bad boy thing he had going…_

_The way he would kiss her and move his hands all over her body, always getting her to try new things, his motorcycle, the wild parties, the staying out late and drinking, having sex whenever they could, the whole thing appealed to a side of her self she didn't know existed he would always tell her she was a bad girl at heart and she just needed to let it out._

_So why not tonight she thought… embrace the inner bad girl._

"_Really, really quite" she sighed as she began to mold her body to his._

"BELLA, HURRY UP OR YOULL BE LATE" her dad yelled, bringing her out of her memory,

She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After she dried her self off she began to dress into a pair of skin tight dark denim jeans, a tight black muscle shirt, and some black motorcycle boots.

She decided on wearing her hair down in their natural curls and applied her makeup, she went for the Smokey eyes and shiny lips.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

"Morning dad" she said.

"Morning bells, so do you have any plans after school today" Charlie said.

"I'm not sure yet…….but I'll call you and let you know."

Charlie just nodded, he was about to ask her something else when they heard the sound of an engine pulling up outside their house. Charlie made an annoyed face, while Bella got a smile on her face.

There was a knock at the door. Charlie got up and opened it.

"Morning Mr. Swan….. Is Bella ready" he said.

Charlie just shrugged and moved away from the door so he could come in.

"Hey… just give me a sec." she said.

"So I see you still have that death trap" Charlie said.

"Yeah…..so how did you sleep Mr. Swan."

Bella almost fell over when she heard that, she quickly gave him a glare.

"Fine…..you" Charlie said cautiously.

"I didn't get much sleep." He said with a smirk threatening to show.

"Rough night" Charlie said.

The smirk made an appearance.

"You could say that." He said throwing a glance at Bella.

"Well we should get going." Bella said. "Bye dad"

They both made there way out the door.

"What the hell was that" Bella hissed as they walked towards his motorcycle.

"Oh come on a part of you wanted to laugh" he said as he pulled her close to him and began kissing her neck.

She sighed. "Well maybe a little, but don't do that anymore ok."

"ok." He said getting on his motorcycle and waiting for her to get on. "You ready Isabella" he said as she got on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are _you _ready…James" she said as kissed his neck.

He laughed at there joke and sped off towards Forks High School.

**Dum Dum Dumm……….**

**Authors Note: not who you expected huh……lol. Well hopefully you guys liked it. Don't worry it is an Edward and Bella story, your just gonna have to wait for it.**

**Please review, I would appreciate your thoughts on weather or not I should continue this, and what I could do to improve it.**

**Thanks-**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update…. My computer got a virus and deleted all the chapters I had done. So I had to rewrite them. But here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own twilight. In real life Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Edward, Emmet, come on…… if you make me late for my first day I'll rip your arms off" Alice Cullen yelled. She had been waiting for 2 minutes, and if theirs one thing Alice hates, its waiting.

"Hold on… we're coming" Emmet said as he and Edward came down the stairs.

"Finally" Alice said as she began walking outside to Edward's Volvo.

"God that little pixie can be annoying" Edward said with a sigh.

"I heard that" Alice yelled.

"……and she has ears like a bat" he muttered.

"Come on, chop. chop. Let's go" She said hopping in the backseat of his Volvo.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry, it's just another school with…" Edward started.

"….Girls who spend too much time looking in mirrors and reading the latest Cosmo" Alice said making her voice deep. "Yes we know your views on that particular subject Edward" She said.

Emmet and Alice laughed as Edward shot glares at them to shut them up.

"Sorry Eddie, but its true, you say it every time we go to a new school" Emmet said.

"DON'T call me _Eddie, _and NO I don't" Edward argued.

"Yes you do" Alice and Emmet said.

Edward just sighed and began driving to Forks High School.

*************************************************************************

"I'm so excited" Alice said. The three of them had just gotten their schedules, and she was checking if they had any classes together.

"Ok let's see… Edward I have you for English, we have the same lunch, and gym" She said taking Emmet's schedule and began looking over it.

The sound of a motorcycle engine bounced off the walls of the school making loud growling noises.

"Well Emmet I just have you for lunch and gym" Alice said.

Edward began looking around the school but something caught his attention...

"So Eddie... how do you like the school" Emmet asked.

Silence.

"Eddie" Emmet said looking at Edward, who was staring straight ahead. "Eddie. Hello" He said again, waving his hand in front of Edward's face.

Emmet followed his gaze and saw a small brunette girl in tight jeans a tight shirt and black motorcycle boots. He smirked and quickly nudged Alice and nodded towards the girl, then looked back to Edward.

Alice glanced at the two of them and a smile appeared on her face, just as Alice was about to make a comment. A guy in ripped jeans and a leather jacket came and shoulder bumped Edward.

**James POV**

"So are we doing anything this weekend" Bella asked.

"Not sure" I said, this girl was annoying. I cared about her... that's what makes her so annoying. I've never given a shit about what people thought of me. As long as I got my endless supply of boos, drugs, and girls, I was great.

Then she showed up and I made that stupid bet **(an: will be explained later) **and ended up falling for her.

"Bella" Victoria my ex-girlfriend called her.

Victoria and I still get together from time to time. I mean I care for Bella, but I can never be a one woman man.

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys... go talk with Vic" I told her.

"Ok" She said giving me a kiss and walking to Victoria. I watched as she walked away… the girl had a great ass, it was a shame that she hid it when she first got here, wearing loose jeans and T-shirts, but all that changed when I got my hands on her.

"James man that was some party this weekend huh" My friend Jason said as I walked up to my followers, we all began to laugh at that.

"Yup" I said.

"I think the best part was when you kicked Newton's ass for touching Bella" Jason said and we all laughed again.

"Nah the best part was after that" I said with a smirk and a wink.

"What do you mean" My other friend Vince asked.

"Well she had to thank me properly didn't she" I said.

They all began to wolf whistle and hit my shoulders.

"Ooh James looks like the new kids gonna be a problem for ya" Vince said looking behind me.

I turned to look at the new kids and saw the a guy with freaky red hair staring at something, I looked to see where he was staring and felt my self feel up with rage.

He was staring at _'my' _Bella. The bastard was gonna pay... I'd make sure of it, but first I just want to let him know who she belongs to.

I made my way towards him and his other freak siblings and roughly shoulder bumped him. "Watch it bitch" I said.

I made my way to Bella who was still talking to Victoria. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her towards me and brought her lips to mine and gave her a forceful kiss, I pulled away from her mouth and hugged her to me, I looked over at the freak and saw him staring with his jaw clenched, I smirked and moved my hands to her ass just to get him even more pissed, and gave it a squeeze. That should show him she's mine.

I pulled way from her, but kept my hands on her ass. She blushed and smiled at me. I loved it when she blushed.

"Wear my jacket, its cold out here" I told her, but really I just wanted him to see her wearing it. She nodded and I took it off and put it on her.

The bell rang and I walked her to her class, gave her a kiss goodbye, then went to meet Victoria for are morning quickie. Then I had to plan on how I was gonna make that freaks life a living hell.

*************************************************************************

**An: I know it was super short but I just wanted to give u ppl reading something to keep u interested.**

**I'm almost finished with the next chapter... and I promise it will be longer than this one… **

**Review if u love Edward Cullen and think he's the hottest vampire ever!!**

**-Jessica**


End file.
